The Great Gatsby (Juliette)
by Hiei27242
Summary: Juliette Quinn is a poor girl who gets sent to live in West Egg. In order to pay off her family she gets a job as a maid for professional golfer Jordan Baker. On the night of her 21st birthday her life changes as Jordan takes her to a party at the famous Gatsby mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Great Gatsby**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any part of this! All rights**

 **go to the creator of the book F. Scott Fitzgerald and the**

 **director of the movie Baz Luhrmann**

 **Chapter 1**

It was in the year 1922 that life changed for me. Prohibition was no longer enforced and all of the wealthy people you could think of were drinking like there was no tomorrow. But me, I'm just doing what I always do.

"Juliette. Juliette. There you are don't forget to polish my clubs before you go." said the woman.

Jordan Baker. The national golfer, being her maid wasn't as bad as you may think. At least when she's happy because she's winning.

"Now when your done I want you to come with me tonight." Jordan said.

"Tonight? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a party silly. Now I want you to get all dolled up. And cut this hair of yours." She said messing with my hair.

"Sorry but I can't do that Ms. Baker." I said.

"Oh? And why not?" She asked.

"Because no one in my family is rich, yet they like to act like it. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not. And besides long hair isn't so bad." I said.

"Very well then. You're still so young you'll change it soon enough. You're not even a day over 20 yet." She said taking off her earrings.

"Well Ms. Baker it is actually my 21st birthday today." I said.

"21st?!" She said surprised. "That gives you all the more reason to come to this party with me. At Gatsby's party you'll really learn to celebrate. Now come the party will start in 3 hours and I still need to find you a dress." She said pulling towards the door.

I still went along with her because like I said my family's poor and it's not everyday somebody offers to buy you a new dress. Although I had no idea who he was a party at Gatsby's sounded like it could be fun.

An hour before the party started I was putting on my brand new dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever even seen. The dress was a vintage high neck mermaid appliques lace-up that seemed to flashy for just a regular party.

"Ah yes look at you. You are stunning. Now let's fix that hair of yours up into a bun. Unless you want to cut it?" She said holding up scissors.

I shook my head.

"Well alright. Don't blame me if it starts to get into your face. Speaking of which your complexion is so fair you're going to need a little more makeup." She said applying blush to my face. Doesn't she mean I won't need any makeup?

Driving through the night was a pleasant experience. Though something was off.

"Excuse me Ms. Baker?" I called her.

"Juliette please. No need for such formality. Call me Jordan. We aren't at my estate." She said.

"Um ok. Jordan, are you sure it's ok for me to come uninvited?" I asked.

"Silly girl. No one comes invited. Its for everyone who wants to have a nice night." She said.

Going to a party uninvited? That sounds plain rude. We stopped at an enormous mansion. I was living in East Egg because Jordan offered me a job. I had a house in West Egg, but I never usually went there. I had only been living in West Egg for a short time but I've never seen a mansion this big. Stepping out of the car I saw many people left and right drinking, dancing, and singing.

"Enjoy your birthday!" Jordan yelled running off inside.

Walking in after her the inside of the mansion was much more glamorous. The flashing lights and loud music made you feel as if you were in a fairy tale.

"Wine?" Said a waiter.

Taking the glass I kept on walking through the mansion. Normally I wouldn't drink but Jordan did say I could spend my birthday anyway I want. Going to a party like this is much better than singing at a speakeasy. I drank down my glass of wine and grabbed another one of what I thought was wine.

The party began to heat up as more people began to show up. I bumped into a young man.

"Oh I'm very sorry." I said.

"I should be more careful. There's so many people here." The man said.

"I'm Juliette Quinn." I said introducing myself.

"Nick Carraway." He said shaking my hand.

"Have you ever been to one of Gatsby's parties before?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't. I haven't even heard of Gatsby before." I said.

"Well you'll love to meet him. He's so hard to find in this crowd. I'll find him and introduce you. Excuse me." He said leaving.

I drank my glass of supposed wine. After drinking it I started to feel tipsy. What I thought was wine was actually champaign. I began to wobble and lost my footing. I expected to hit the ground and get trampled but I was caught. Looking up I saw a young and attractive man.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said trying to get up.

"It's quite alright. Are you ok?" He asked helping me up.

"I'm ok." I said. The man had dirty blonde hair, a black suit with a bow tie. He had light blue eyes the same as mine.

"Well we may as well dance since we ran into each other." He suggested.

"Oh um ok." I said.

Taking my hand we both began to dance through the crowd. It was as if we were dancing through everyone. Somehow people were unawarely moving out of the way.

"I've never seen you around here before." He said.

"I've just moved to West Egg. I work part time as a maid for Jordan Baker. She invited me to come with her to this party to celebrate my 21st birthday." I said.

"Well we'll have to celebrate it properly then." He said.

"Tomorrow we'll go for lunch and then I'll take you out for an amazing birthday." He said.

Before I could even ask him his name we stopped dancing and he pulled away from me. Walking up the stairs a butler told him something and then he disappeared in the crowd.

I stood there astonished. Just then Nick walked up to me. He seemed to be a bit drunk.

"I see you met Gatsby. How was your dance with him?" He asked.

"It was….magnificent. That was Gatsby." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I danced the rest of the night away with Nick and Jordan. Which at one point she left for sometime and didn't come back until the party ended. As we were leaving I saw Gatsby again and went to say farewell.

"I'm sorry to have taken her away from you two for so long but there was an important matter I needed to discuss. Remember tomorrow we shall have a proper birthday celebration for you."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." I said.

With that he kissed my hand and went on greeting the other guests. My heart jumped at his touch. I saw Jordan and Nick leaving and went after them. I got into the car and said goodbye to Nick. The ride home I was lost in my thoughts.

"Juliette. Juliette." Jordan called.

"Y-Yes?"

"You've been spacing out since we left the mansion. How did you spend your birthday. Did you have a chance to meet Gatsby?" She asked.

"Yeah...we danced." I said.

"Danced?!" She said surprised. "Oh you must tell me about it.

I told her my story of dancing with Gatsby. Later on she dropped me off at my house. I slept better than I ever did. The next morning I awoke to a very strange sound. A car, driving very fast. At first I thought maybe it's just some idiot showing off his new car. But it kept on racing by.

Getting up now frustrated I didn't even put on my robe to cover my nightgown. Opening the door the car sped past again.

"Whoever you are I would appreciate you not driving past my house like a maniac!" I yelled.

The car then stopped right in front of my porch. And when I got a closer look I realized it was Gatsby. He stepped out of the car and took a big look at me.

"From the way you were dressed last night, could this be your sunday best?" He asked smiling.

I then realized I stood there wearing my nightgown which came down to my mid thighs. I was practically not wearing anything at all. I ran back inside as fast as I could and put on some regular clothes. I stepped back outside.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you find where I live?" I asked.

"Ms. Baker told me last night. Now come I want to show you the city, then we'll go for lunch. After I'll take you out to celebrate your birthday." He said. As we both got into the car I had decided to tell him.

"Well I don't exactly own anything fancy." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"That gown that Jordan bought me is the only one I have. My family isn't wealthy. It took all of their savings to send me out here so I could have a better life. I'm still trying to get enough money to pay them back." I said slightly hanging my head.

"Oh well that's nothing to worry about. We'll find you a dress just to your liking." He said starting the car up.

"That's very kind of you but I really don't need-" I was cut off by how fast the car sped off.

Something started to puzzle me about Gatsby. First he offers to celebrate my birthday, now he's going to buy me a new dress. He would probably even pay off my family's expenses. Why was he being so nice? And on top of that I'm in a car with him and he's driving like he has no sense at all!

"So Juliette, how are you liking West Egg?" He asked.

"It's very...lovely." I said nervously. Hearing him say my name was a little shocking.

"Yes. It reminds me of back when I was younger."

He said.

He began to tell me a bunch of stories. A lot of which would seem like lies. But something about just gave you that feeling of maybe he's not lying.

"That's all very nice but do you think we could slow down?" I asked.

"Oh nonsense we're almost there." He said.

"Ok. Right." I said.

While we were driving a police officer started to pull up next to us.

"Pull over!" he yelled.

I was beginning to become nervous. The police were now after us.

"Ok old sport." Gatsby said. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a card. The card read 'J. Gatsby'. The officer then said,

"Oh sorry Mr. Gatsby I'll try to remember it's you next time."He then drove off.

Going to lunch didn't seem like a bad idea. It was actually quite fun. I was able to see new things and eat new foods. Later on we went shopping for a dress. I expected for him to buy something flashy but instead he bought a beautiful summer gown for me. I immediately put it on and tied my hair up.

We went out to an amazing restaurant. The restaurant itself was magnificent and gorgeous. I look around in amazement. As I turned to Gatsby he seemed to look down suddenly as if to hide the fact that he was staring. We both sat down to expensive wine. When we got our food it looked like it had been prepared for a king.

After a lovely meal we danced. As the music played couples all around began slow dancing. I felt a bit awkward but Gatsby made me want to dance.

"Come now we danced before surely we can dance again." He said hand extended.

"I don't know Mr. Gatsby-" I was immediately cut off.

"Please, call me Jay. We are friends are we not?"

I took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. The song was slow and mellow. Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his head. I laid my head on his chest near his right shoulder. As we were slow dancing I felt people watching us. Not in a bad way but in a 'wow look at that couple their beautiful together.' I never wanted this dance to end.

After our dance we walked outside and he began to drive me home. We both began to laugh and talk over stocks and bonds that Nick told him about. Stopping at my house Jay helped me out of the car. We both stood talking for what seemed like hours.

"I guess I better go inside." I said.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"It was my pleasure." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you pick out something more elegant for a restaurant?"

"Because, someone as lovely as you doesn't need extravagant dresses to look beautiful." He said.

My heart jumped at his sudden compliment. I looked up at him and stared into his blue eyes as he stared back. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. His free hand cupped my face. He leaned in closer. But he then stopped as if not wanting to harm me.

But I then leaned in forward covering his mouth with mine. He seemed to jump a little but then accepted it. He began to kiss me back. It was very passionate but also desperate almost as if he was afraid of losing someone. It was better than I imagined. It seemed to shake my very being. It seemed never ending.

Gatsby pulled away still holding my cheek and waist. As if never wanting to let go.

"Juliette…" He said.

I waited for him to say something like there's someone else or we shouldn't. My heart was starting to bend at this thought. He looked as if he was trying to form words but couldn't.

"I'll….see you tomorrow." He said.

And just like that he left. I was so confused and I felt so stupid. The wonderful Jay Gatsby, in love with a girl who's best outfit is the maid's outfit she wears from time to time. I stood in the cold for what felt like hours but were only minutes. I walked inside and threw on some pajamas. As hard as I tried to stop thinking about him I couldn't. Jay just wouldn't leave my head. The smell of his cologne, his smile, even his accent on the way he talked. There was no denying it. I was in love with Jay Gatsby.


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry I've been uploading so slowly lately. I've been wanting to read over and get rid of some things and add more to the chapters! I hope you like what you've read so far!***

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning was fairly better. I woke up with a splitting headache but not from drinking but from a restless night.

I actually waited by the phone for Jay to call. He didn't. Minutes went by, then hours. Eventually I realized that I had been waiting around for Jay call for 3 days. I was angry and sad. I was angry at myself for falling for someone like him and angry at him for getting into my life. I was sad because I couldn't see him and because I felt as if he forgot about me.

I picked up the phone and began to dial a number. An all too familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jordan Baker's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hello Jordan?" I said.

"My Juliette! How great it is to hear from you!" She yelled happily causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I haven't scheduled you for anything today. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer you gave me when I first started working for you."

"Offer? Oh you mean to accompany me to the speakeasy?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well we can go right now. I Have the perfect outfit for you. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes." She said.

"I look forward to it." I said.

Hanging up the phone I went to get ready. Was I crazy? A speakeasy, and with Jordan Baker of all people. But I didn't care. Jay didn't care and I didn't want him to. Before grabbing my hat to go out the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Juliette?" Said Gatsby.

I had hoped not to hear his voice but a part of me couldn't help but feel happy. That happiness soon turned to anger.

"Yes can I help you?" I said with a somewhat sour tone.

"I was wondering if your busy. I wanted to take you out for tea." He said.

"I'm going to a speakeasy with Jordan Baker." I said.

There was a long pause over the phone on his end.

"I beg your pardon? A speakeasy." He said sounding not to happy.

"Yes a speakeasy." I said.

"You cannot go. You don't know what kind of people they have there." He said.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." I said hanging up the phone before he could say anything. I quickly got my stuff and went out to wait for Jordan. As soon as her car pulled up I jumped in. Looking back I saw a car pull up to my house. I slouched down in the car.

"Juliette? Is everything alright?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I said forcing a smile. At least that's what I hope. As we pulled up to Jordan's house we quickly went in to change. Jordan bought me a stunning Kambriel flapper dress. She put a jeweled piece in my hair and tied it back.

"Oh Juliette you can pull off anything you wear. No man will be able to resist you." She said fixing my makeup. I didn't pay her much attention. She just liked to put makeup on me that she wouldn't wear. I was too busy thinking about the events that occurred a few days ago. I'm still kicking myself for it.

We made our way to the speakeasy. There were men drinking and making bets and women in outfits that barely covered their bodies. I felt uneasy as some men started to stare at me with very inappropriate looks in their eyes. What was I thinking? This isn't the place for me. We sat down at a table listening to music. I looked around and saw a man staring at me. It was like I was the only proper person here. The man walked over towards me and sat down.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here before." He said.

"I'm here with-" I was cut off as I turned to Jordan who was no longer by me but with a bunch of other people.

"I'm here with my friend." I said.

"I'm Tom. Tom Buchanan. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…" he trailed off.

"Quinn. Juliette Quinn." I said.

"What a lovely name." He said kissing my hand.

I immediately pulled my hand away and wiped it on my dress. Who even was this guy. Flirting with me and he smells of strong alcohol. I can clearly see the ring on his finger, even if he didn't have one this guy just felt like a creep. I grabbed a glass of the closest drink next to me and gulped it down. The taste of it practically made me gag. What I had drunk was whisky.

I didn't care. Anything to get rid of the pain. I grabbed another one and began to drink that. The sounds of the door opening and closing made me relax. The breeze of cool air from time to time was soothing. The door at one point seemed to open and stay open for quite sometime before closing. I payed it no mind. I wished I was drunk, but for some reason my mind stayed sober.

"Come now, can I interest you in a dance?" Tom asked.

He was persistent.

"No thank you." I declined. I poured myself a full glass of whisky. The alcohol seemed to not phase me.

"I didn't know someone like you could even handle whisky." He said.

He was right, I couldn't I felt as though I'd start dancing like a maniac at any moment.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Allow me to drive you home." He offered.

"I'd sooner walk in the rain. Leave me." I said turning away.

"Aw come now. No need to get hostile." He said placing his hand on my knee.

Immediately the entire bar turned and stared as the sound of the palm of my hand made contact with Tom's face. Even Jordan stood there looking somewhat terrified.

Tom's face turned from calm to beyond fury in seconds. He stood up and raised his hand. I knew what was coming. I had to brace myself, but how? I shut my eyes as tight as I could, I expected to be on the floor soon. Suddenly nothing happened. I opened them to see Nick standing there. He had grabbed Tom's arm before anything happened.

"Tom please. You've had to much too drink. Let me take you home." Nick said.

Tom was silent for a bit. But then said,

"I suppose you're right Nick. Let's go." He said. He seemed to realize everyone was staring at him. And some were ready to fight.

"Juliette do you want to come with us? Jordan seems to be having a good time here by herself." Nick said.

I looked around too the bar had returned to normal. And since Jordan wasn't going to leave anytime soon I really wasn't going to have a choice. As much as I despise Tom right now, Nick will be with us so everything should be okay. Before I could accept I heard a familiar voice.

"I'll be driving her home." Said the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I looked up to see Gatsby standing there, he look flustered and out of breathe. I can't say I wasn't happy to see him. But he followed me. I was a little upset about that. Before I could say anything he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the speakeasy. Not strong enough to cause me any harm. I pulled away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?! You had no right to follow me!" I yelled. Ok now I'm just yelling because I'm angry with him. But in a way he had it coming. His face soon turned to a bit annoyed and angry.

"Excuse me?" He said sounding frustrated.

"You will not take that tone with me. You shouldn't even be at a place like this." He said.

"Don't take that-I'm not a child!" I yelled.

"I can do whatever I please. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." I said walking home.

"You're in no condition to walk home. Let me take you." He said.

"I'll walk. I'm not getting in that thing with you." I said walking away. Before I got a few feet away from him Jay picked me up and placed me into the car. Because he was stronger than me I couldn't fight back.

He drove back to East Egg. I looked at the scenery going by. I wondered why all of this happened. He shouldn't have even talked to me. I'm only causing him trouble. And at the same time, I know nothing about Jay. He could be a criminal for all I know yet I'm getting dragged into his life again.

"Juliet please. Talk to me. I'm sorry for what I've done." He said.

"What do you want me to say? You vanished into thin air for 3 days and didn't contact me. Do you know how that feels?" I said.

Jay was quiet for a moment. I looked over and noticed he had a pained expression on his face.

"I do know how that feels. To have someone leave for a long time. The pain. The heart ache. But that's why I want to make it right again."

I didn't know what to say. He sounded pretty upset. Maybe I should forgive him. I don't like to hold grudges against people.

"I guess I forgive you." I said.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you had forgotten about everything we've been through." He said staring at the road.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sounded..strange. What did he mean everything we've been through. We certainly have not been through as much as he thought we had.

"I-uh...forget I said anything. Now let's get you back home." He said.

As we approached my house Jay turned his head over to stare at a giant mansion. I didn't notice because I was looking in the other direction. But I did notice the car was beginning to drift.

"Um Jay." I said. No answer.

"Jay." I said louder.

"Yes Juliette?" He said still staring at the mansion.

"Jay you're swerving." I said trying to turn the wheel.

I didn't get an answer again. The car began to swerve towards the sidewalk. We had already drove past the mansion but he was still looking back. He was distracted beyond belief.

"Jay look out!" I yelled.

He quickly looked in front of us but it was too late. The car slammed into a tree. Luckily it wasn't too hard of an impact. We were both ok, at least I think I was ok. I sat up and looked down. Blood dripped down from my head and my leg.

"Juliette are you okay?!" Jay yelled frantically getting out the car and checking on me.

"No I'm pretty far from ok." I said very woozy.

"Don't move I think you have a concussion. And stay awake." He said.

"That's nice." I said going in and out.

Jay picked me up and carried me back to my house. He immediately went to the phone to call a doctor. I could feel myself falling asleep. I'm sure closing my eyes for a second would be ok. Right?


	5. Chapter 45

**Chapter 4.5**

Since you are all wondering what Juliette looks like I'll tell you in this side chapter.

Name: Juliette Quinn

Age: 21

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 190lbs

Likes: Fruit tarts, Nick Carraway, Jay Gatsby, her cousin, and green tea

Dislikes: Tom Buchanan, Daisy Buchanan, mangos (allergic)

Skills: None, unless you count being clumsy as a skill

Juliet is a kind girl who is in love with Gatsby. However we all know how Gatsby is so this shall be an interesting path she is going to go down. Luckily she has her friend Nick to back her up and someone else in the near future. Juliet has long brown hair reaching halfway down her back and blue eyes. I haven't really decided on ethnicity. That will be up to your imagination. Let it also be known she is beautiful to the point she doesn't need much make up. Putting on mascara is the most she will do.

Juliet comes from a family of poor people who at times act like they're rich. Except her father and mother. They are two loving people who want what's best for their daughter. With that in mind that doesn't necessarily mean her father will approve of Gatsby. If you know what I mean…

Anyway I hoped this helped your imaginations. Chapter 5 will be coming soon like I said it's long and I have some more writing to do. So stay tuned….


	6. Chapter 5

***And here it is the chapter you've been waiting for! This is very long and six may be just as long. I hope you enjoy it.***

 **Chapter 5**

I was immediately woken up by a stinging sensation. I had just been slapped. I looked up to see it was Jay who had done it. I was upset because that really hurt.

"I'm so sorry but it was the only thing I could think of." He said.

"Now get up and start walking around in circles."

I walked around in circles for 10 minutes until the doctor arrived. I did have a concussion but it wasn't to serious. I should be better in a week or two. The doctor left a while later. Then it hit me.

"Jay. Whose mansion was that?" I asked.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"The mansion. You know the one that you were staring at. That mansion." I said.

"Oh um...Juliette dear you hit your head way to hard. We'll talk about it later. For now let's just sit and chat shall we." He said sitting down.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As a heart attack. Now sit." He said patting the seat across from him.

I sat down. Even though this had to have been one of the strangest things to ever happen to me. We sat there for a good 2 minutes before he actually said anything.

"...Are we gonna say anything?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. Have I ever told you the story of the time I was sent to go fight in the war?" He asked.

"No." I said trying to sound interested.

"Well it all started…" He began telling the story. It was boring. He sat there for an hour telling me this. The fact is I didn't know he could talk for this long. Then he let something slip.

"But if it wasn't for her…" He said.

"Her?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said her. Who's that?" I asked.

"...oh that. It's nothing a story for a later time. Now I must be going. I have some things I need to attend to." He said getting up.

"Wait how are you going to get home?" I asked.

"That's right. Ah I'll just call Nick. May I use your phone?" He asked.

"Sure it's in the other room." I said.

"Thank you. You're too kind to me. I'll have to return the favor." He said going into the other room.

This was strange. He avoided the subject when I asked him about the mansion and when I asked him about the mystery woman in his story. I thought about this for a while. Soon Nick came and took Jay back to his mansion.

It was night already by that time. My head feels better so I'm sure it's okay to sleep. Luckily I woke up and morning came quickly. I had another day off so what better way to spend it than to figure who lives in that mansion. I got in my car and drove back up to the mansion.

I got out and realized how big it actually was. It was much bigger and far more expensive than Jay's. As I looked at it a beautiful woman appeared and began walking down to the gate. She stopped when she saw me.

"Why hello. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just admiring your mansion." I said.

"It's lovely isn't it? Where are you from I've never seen you here before." She asked.

"I live here. I work for Jordan Baker so she helps me pay for my living arrangements." I said.

"Well you must be Juliette. Jordan's told me so much about you I'm Daisy. Daisy Buchanan. Come in I was going to get some tea but I'll just send for it. I want you to tell me about yourself." She said.

I followed her in and sat with her for tea. Daisy was a happy and fun loving woman I enjoyed being around h-wait. She said Buchanan. At that moment the door opened. Tom Buchanan stepped through. I felt my stomach go into a knot. Of all things why did he have to show up. A part of me was hoping that Daisy wasn't married to him, that maybe just maybe she was a different Buchanan.

"Ah Daisy. Here you are." He said.

"Tom. This is Juliette. She's Jordan's maid, the one I told you about." She said somewhat facing him.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shaking it trying not to sound disgusted.

"I'll get us some cookies. Keep each other company until I get back." She said leaving the room.

The atmosphere became very grim. I honestly didn't know if he was gonna beat me up or try to flirt with me again. We sat there for a few minutes. I looked down and played with my hands I could feel his eyes on me. If looks could kill surely I would be dead already. Daisy came back not to long after with tea and cookies.

"Now then since we're all here after this we should go out." She said.

"Oh um...yes." I said. Truthfully I wished I was with Jay right now. At least with him things wouldn't be too awkward. Besides from the fact he almost killed me.

We got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll accompany you two." Tom said.

All of us walked through the door and went down to Tom's blue Coupe. I was less than happy. Daisy said she would be right back. She apparently she had a phone call.

These were absolutely the worst moments of my life. Sitting in a car with Tom Buchanan.

"So Juliette, how long have you been living in East Egg?" He asked.

"About 3 weeks now." I said.

"Is that so? Well maybe you'd like to accompany around town sometime." He said placing his hand on mine.

I pulled it away slowly.

"I'll think on it." I said.

"Of course you could tell me...what you know about Mr. Gatsby." He said. I looked at him.

"It's just a simple question, he is a mysterious man."

Before I could say anything Daisy got back in the car. As we drove through the town we stopped at a cafe. Tom went over to make a phone call. Daisy and I sat drinking coffee.

"So Juliette, tell me more about your life." She said taking a sip of coffee.

I began to tell her about my life and where I came from. I didn't say anything about my relationship with Jay. I knew for sure Tom was listening in and I figured it was for the best. Or so I had hoped. Daisy was an interesting woman. She didn't seem to say anything about the fact that Tom was flirting with the waitress.

If I had to be married to him I wouldn't say anything either. Can't imagine why she'd marry a man like him in the first place. Thoughts on why she might love him came across my mind. Maybe at heart he was truly a loving...kind..oh what am I saying?!

"Juliette dear is there something wrong?" Daisy asked.

I shook my head to refrain from laughing at the thought of Tom being a good husband. After our get together I headed over to West Egg to visit Nick. I hadn't seen him in a while. I drove up to his bungalow. He was coming out with a hat on.

"Oh Juliette nice to see you." He said.

"Nice to see you as well. Are you heading out?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to get the next book to a series I'm reading." He said.

"You sure love reading." I said.

"Reading fuels the mind." He said getting into his car. He soon drove off.

Well that ends my day. What now? As I thought this I turned around to see Jay standing there.

"Ah! Goodness." I yelled.

"Sorry did I frighten you?" He asked.

"No no no. I'm always holding my heart." I said catching my breath.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"...I'm sorry what?" I said.

"I know you're still upset with me over the car disaster but I want to make it up to you. It's not everyday I get to see someone as lovely as you." He said.

Curse him and his way with words.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Please Juliette. We can have whatever you so desire. We'll have the finest desserts, you name it. Creme brulee, mille-crepe tiramisu, exquisite tarts-" He got cut off.

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean by exquisite tarts?" I asked.

"Fruit tarts of course. With the freshest berries." He said.

"...I accept your invite." I said.

"Splendid. I shall have everything prepared. Be ready by 8." He said.

I hurried home. Now was the time to find my nicest attire. I'm not sure but for some reason I'm excited for this date. But...the only nice thing I have to wear is my mermaid dress from the party. Surely I couldn't wear that. It would be to classy.

But I can't show up to a date in my regular clothes. The only nice thing I owned was a simple dress. It was a white dress with a single strap and a ribbon around the waistline. It was nothing fancy. I didn't really have a choice. I spent so much time worrying that it was almost time for Jay to come get me.

I quickly put the dress on and put my hair up. Jay soon came and we went to his mansion. When I came here the first time the mansion was enormous. But when there's no one here you truly see how big it actually is. It's somewhat sad to know Jay lives here all alone. We sat down in a grand dining hall. He pulled the chair out for me. I looked down at my plate to see a lobster staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no. It's just I've just never had lobster before." I said.

"Well you are going to love it." He said.

"Jay...do you know a man named Tom Buchanan?" I asked. He stopped eating immediately. I felt so nervous as the atmosphere changed.

"Why do you ask?" He said.

"It's just I was talking to him the other day and-" I was cut off.

"You were with him yesterday?" He asked serious.

"I don't….I don't want you anywhere near that man. He's not a good person."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's was somewhat behaved when his wife was there. Because when I was in the car with him he said-" I was cut off again.

"What?!" He said angry.

I was afraid now. For the first time I was a little scared of him.

"I...think it's time for me to go." I said getting up.

"Wait Juliette don't go." He said following.

"I'm sorry." I said going down the stairs.

"Juliette wait please." He said grabbing my arm.

"Please let me explain. Tom...he's not a trustworthy person. He could take advantage of someone like you." He said. His eyes were filled with a slight sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't appreciate you like a man should. Someone such as yourself deserves to be treasured." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Jay what are you saying?" I asked looking up at him. He looked back down at me.

"I'll show you what I mean." He said leaning in. Kissing him was a dream come true. But then….the phone rang. The dumb phone.

"Sure it's Chicago on the line." A butler said.

"Can't it wait?" Gatsby asked.

"Afraid not sir." He said.

"Oh alright. Juliette I want you to stay the night. Excuse me." He said walking upstairs.

I walked around the mansion and ended up in the library. I looked around at all the books. While I looked around the room a thought came across my mind. A thought that was important.

~Wait he said spend the night. Could he mean…~ I thought.

The realization hit me hard of what he could mean. Maybe he meant something else. But then again I'm alone in a mansion with Jay Gatsby. A rich man who isn't married. I need to talk to someone. But who? Nick was probably asleep by now.

I looked around for a phone. I glanced over to a room. Jay was in there talking on the phone. I still had some time. I finally found a phone and dialed. It rang.

"Come on pick up." I said.

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hi Leona." I said.

"Hi Juliette. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I need your advice on something." I said.

"I'm all ears." She said.

"Okay so um...do you know a man named Gatsby?" I asked.

"Yes I do." She said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Hey guys sorry about the long wait! I've been very busy but here's chapter 6. I don't have school this week so I'll try to get chapter 7 up as well.***

"What do you know about him?" I asked.

"I know he throws a lot of parties but I've never been to one." She said.

"Everyone knows that Leona." I said.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help. I did meet an interesting person today though. His name is Nick-" I cut her off.

"That's nice Leona I'll call you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

I paced around thinking. Maybe I can decline and leave. The sound of thunder and rain pouring down filled the outside. Dang it. Well what do I have to be nervous about? It's perfectly natural for a man and a woman to stay in the same home. If you're married! We're not married. I'd rather things not get that serious between us. But I might never get this opportunity again. What do I do This is so frustrating. My thoughts were interrupted by Jay returning to the room.

"Juliette is everything alright? You look a little pale." He said.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"It is late. Come I have a bed prepared for you." He said. He led me to a room. It was large with a queen sized bed. It looked like it had been made for a queen.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"I...no it's nothing." I said.

"What is it? You didn't think I meant something else did you?" He asked.

"...kind of." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Juliette. What kind of man do you think I am? I would never do such a thing." He said.

"Of course I should have explained myself more."

"No no no. It's alright. There is one thing." I said.

"Anything. What is it?"

"Um...well. It's just, I've never been in a mansion like this. So I'm a little afraid to sleep alone." I said somewhat quietly.

Jay stood there for a minute. But then a smile appeared on his face as he started laughing.

"Of course you can stay with me in my room. I thought you were gonna ask for a toy or something of the sort."

"No…." I trailed off. That would have been my next question. We walked to his room which was just as nice as the other.

Before I said anything it dawned on me. I was so worried that things could escalate to something more. Now I've made sure that it would! What's wrong with me?! One of the butlers brought me a night gown. I put it on and climbed into the bed. Don't get me wrong I'm more than happy to share a bed with him. But I have the sudden feeling something isn't right.

"Juliette." Jay said.

I turned over to see him staring at me.

"Yes?"

Before I could say anything else he leaned in and kissed me. Okay I guess what kind of man do you think I am is out the window. I felt the full weight of him as he got on top of me. I was happy because of what was happening. But what happened next I wasn't prepared for. I could never be prepared.

"Daisy." He said between breathes.

My eyes shot open immediately.

"Daisy?" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You just said Daisy." I said. I got up from under him.

"Juliette I-" I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"It all makes sense. The mansion...you getting angry about Tom. You're in love with Daisy." I said tears streaming down.

"No it's not like that." He said.

"Don't lie to me Jay!" I yelled.

"You love her and now you're lying to me. I hate you! I never wanna see you again!' I said sobbing as I ran out.

"Juliette wait! Come back!" He yelled running after.

I ran out of the mansion. The rain hitting me hard. I ran as fast as I could. Tears blinding me. I was running so fast I couldn't hear Jay yelling my name anymore. I ran all the way home. My legs hurting. Slamming the door to my house I picked up the phone and called Leona.

"Hello. Juliette?" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"He's a jerk Leona!" I cried.

"Why what happened?" She asked.

"He used me Leona. He was in love with someone else." I sobbed.

"Oh Juliette please don't cry. " She said.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and took a bath. Sitting there I thought about the events that occurred. Maybe I was being over dramatic. After I got out I went to sleep. The next day I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" I said wearily.

"Juliette." Leona said hugging me.

Leona was a year older than me. She had long hair like I did except it was black not brown. She also had unique amber eyes. I made tea and we sat down at the table.

"Juliette are you okay?" She asked.

"No. I've gotten involved in a life I shouldn't have." I said.

"But don't you love Gatsby? I'm assuming it's him." She said.

"I don't know. We're so different." I said.

"He's rich, charming, and has everything he could ever want. And I'm...a maid." I said holding back tears.

"Come now Juliette. I'm sure he's sitting down contemplating on what he's done. Why don't we go over there now and see him." Leona suggested.

"I guess." I said.

We got up and went to West Egg. I was feeling a little better. Rain started to pour down. As we pulled up to Gatsby's mansion I noticed Nick standing outside. I got out the car and snuck passed him and looked through the window. What I saw broke my heart more than anything in the world. There Jay was. So happy, smiling, and talking to...Daisy.

Leona walked over.

"Juliette? What's wrong" She asked. She then looked through the window.

"It's okay Leona. I was stupid to think he could love me." I said tears falling down. Leona moved quickly past me and threw open the door to Nick's bungalow. I looked back again to see Leona strike Jay. I rushed in, Nick came in as well.

"Leona!" He yelled.

"How dare you!" She said angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jay said holding his face. Daisy was scared but comforting him.

"You are nothing more than a conniving monster. You broke Juliette's heart and I will not stand for it." She said. Jay looked at me. I couldn't bear to look at him.

I walked out not looking back. Leona left as well. We got into the car and drove back to my house. I sat at the table thinking about everything that happened.

"I'm sorry Juliette." Leona said.

"No, It's okay. Maybe it's for the best." I said.

"I don't know anything about their past together."

Leona sighed.

"Things that happened in the past remain in the past. You shouldn't try to fix them now." She said looking down.

We sat there for a few minutes.

"Hey how do you know Nick?" I asked.

"Oh Juliette." She said placing her head in her hand


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***And here it is chapter 7! Seeing how thanksgiving is coming up I may not have time to post chapter 8 right away. But in the meantime I hope this keeps you occupied until then!***

The next weeks were absolutely terrible. I hadn't gotten any calls from Jay. According to Nick he was always with Daisy. I sat in my house reading a book. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" I said opening the door. It was Tom, of all people. I slammed the door in his face.

"Juliette please open the door." He said.

"What do you want?" I said it opening back up.

"Look I know there's something going on with Gatsby. I don't know what it is but I know something is wrong with him." He said.

"And what do you want me to do?" I said.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to go see a friend so we could discuss this matter more." He said.

To be honest I was going to say no. But what do I have to lose? Except my dignity.

"Why not." I said.

As I got dressed I looked in the mirror. I slapped myself across the face. I'm going out with Tom Buchanan! What has my life come to? After realizing I had lost my mind we went to a hotel.

"Tom what is this place?" I asked.

"Oh you know. A place." He said getting out. We walked up the stairs and into a room. That's where a lady with red hair jumped on Tom.

"Tom! It's so good to see you!" She yelled happily. They both started kissing like wild animals.

"Ugh...ahem." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"Juliette this is Myrtle." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Did you bring that friend I asked for?" He asked.

"Oh of course. You know I'd do anything for you Tom." She said. She went into a room and came out with a tall man. He had slicked back black hair,somewhat like Tom's and green eyes. To be honest he was pretty attractive.

"Bryant McCallen." He said holding a hand out.

"Juliette Quinn." I said shaking it.

"Now enough with the formalities." Myrtle said.

Within minutes music was playing. I drank some water that Bryant had gotten for me. Bad idea, he spiked it with something. I had never been really drunk before. Yes I've gotten tipsy but today I was out of my mind.

"Dance with me Juliette!" Tom said.

He was drunk as well. We started dancing. I must have been losing it. Not even a minute had passed and Tom kissed me! I repeat, kiss! I pulled away immediately and fell back. I hit my face on something, I don't remember what. When I woke up everyone was still partying. I got up and left. My head was killing me and so was my eye. I was still beyond drunk however. I walked down to West Egg and up to Gatsby's mansion.

"Hey! Jay I know you're in there!" I said slurring my words.

"You just love to break people's hearts don't you!" I said falling against the door.

"Ms. Juliette?" Said one of his butlers. I knew him very well.

"Oh hey. Tell me what's Jay doing? Is he in there with Daisy?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he is." He said.

"I knew it! Hey come on let's have a party. Let's celebrate Jay Gatsby being a backstabber! I know you hear me! Come out here!" I yelled. I saw one of the windows open.

"Go home Juliette." Gatsby said.

"Oh now you wanna talk. You didn't want to talk four weeks ago! I hope you're happy!" I said throwing a rock at the window. It shattered into a number of pieces.

"Please Ms. Juliette let's go inside now." Said the butler.

"I'm not going anywhere near him!" I yelled being forced inside. I don't remember what happened after that. I think I passed out. When I woke up I was in a large room.

"Ugh…." I groaned.

"Feeling better?" Asked the butler giving me a glass of water and aspirin.

"No. My head's killing me. And I think I remember standing outside screaming like a maniac." I said taking the pill.

"Well Mr. Gatsby was somewhat reluctant to go to sleep after your performance." He said.

"It wasn't a dream…" I said holding my head down.

"Shall I get some ice for your eye?"

"My eye?" I asked? There was a knock at the door. There stood Jay. The butler bowed and left.

"How are you feeling" He asked.

"Like jumping out the window. I think a fall from this height would kill me." I said not facing him.

"Please don't. We need to talk about this. Now while you were asleep Daisy and I-" I cut him off right there.

"Wait what? Jay I don't want to hear about you and Daisy. I don't want to talk to you about anything!" I yelled choking up.

"I hate you!" I yelled pushing him.

"Juliette please just calm down." He said trying to sit me back down.

"No don't you touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" I yelled pushing him again. I ran out of the mansion. Making it back to my house I flopped on my bed.

"What has this love done to me? Maybe I should stay in Kansas with my aunt." I said.

There was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. Standing there was a familiar face.

"My Juliette how are you?" Asked Jordan Baker.

"Fine Ms. Baker." I said.

"What's got you looking so down?" She asked.

"Nothing. Do you think I could have a raise? I wanna go visit my aunt." I asked.

"Juliette you can have whatever you want. After you come with me." She said fixing my hair and makeup rather quickly. We immediately headed out the door. I was still wearing the same dress from yesterday.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To spend time with Daisy and Tom." She said.

Just to be clear, I wanted to jump out the car. We made it to the Buchanan house. Nick was there along with Daisy, Tom, and...Jay.

Just my luck. We sat along a big table. Tensions rose when Tom and Gatsby started to get into an argument. I think he figured out about him and Daisy.

From there we drove to a hotel. Luckily it wasn't the same one I had gone to yesterday. To add onto the problems it was blistering hot. My eye was doing to well. I made a makeshift ice pack and placed it over my face. It was now turning purple. Tension was rising. Jay, Daisy, and Tom started to argue.

""I know what's been going on between you two. I didn't know you were the type of man Jay to break one woman's heart and go to another." Tom said.

"What I do is my personal business old sport." He said.

"Don't call me old sport." Tom said.

"You left poor Juliette all on her own. Maybe it's for the best however." He said. I noticed as Tom was talking Jay was drinking a whole lot. I started to get nervous.

"What exactly do you mean old sport?" Jay asked not sounding happy.

"I mean Juliette is so young. This can be a very cruel world Jay. She needs to be protected. What she needs is a man." He said. That struck a nerve with Jay.

"Yes. A man, not a boy."

I held Nick's hand tightly since he was the closest sitting to me. He squeezed it back as in a way of reassurance. Tom was relentless with the insults.

"Tell me Jay. Do you love Daisy as much as you say you do? Do you even love Juliette?" Tom asked.

"I love Daisy." Gatsby said.

"No Jay." Daisy said speaking up.

"You may think you do but you don't. Late at night I'll hear you calling for her. Even your butlers hear it." She said. Gatsby looked at her then at me. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well I know one thing. Since Daisy wants to leave me I can just have Juliette. It's not like you cared to begin with right Jay." Tom said grabbing a drink of whisky.

"Stop it." I said quietly.

"Huh? Juliette do you have something to say?" He asked.

"I said stop it! I may be the youngest here but I'm not some child. I can make my own decisions. I didn't ask for this life! I should've stayed with my family!" I yelled.

"Juliette." Nick said trying to calm me.

"No Nick! I'm sick of this! I never should have agreed to do anything with you! The only thing you've done is lead me on! You and Daisy deserve each other you heartless bastard!" I yelled. I left the hotel building.

I walked for sometime angry.

"Juliette wait!" Nick yelled.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Juliette you can't leave." He said.

"Why not? I shouldn't have gotten involved with Jay." I said.

"But If you leave we'll all miss you." He said.

"What are you talking about? You're not sounding like yourself." I said facing him.

"What I mean is...I'll miss you." He said placing a hand on my cheek. Before I knew it Nick leaned in and closed the gap between us. Am I understanding this right? Nick is kissing me...he's in love with me.


	9. Chapter 8

***And we are back again with another chapter. I feel like this series may be coming to an end. If you guys don't want it to end give me some suggestions.***

 **Chapter 8**

I pulled away from Nick quickly. I was dumbfounded. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I did the only thing I could think of, went back to the hotel. Nick followed soon after. As we walked in Tom and Jay were still going at it. Jay seemed to be having trouble holding in his anger. They noticed us but went back to talking to each other.

"I don't see why you're getting so upset Jay. You said it yourself you love Daisy more. Why should you care if I go with Juliette or not?" Tom asked.

"Because someone like you doesn't deserve her." Gatsby replied back.

"And you do? You who said you loved her, but turned around and cheated on her with a married woman. Or how about you leaving her out in the cold screaming like an idiot." Tom said.

"How did you-" I said. But I was cut off.

"I know a lot of things Juliette. I'm no fool. I know in your heart you despise him for what he did. Don't try to deny it, you know it's true." He said.

"Please Tom enough of this. Let's just go home." Daisy pleaded.

"No Daisy. All of this is coming out now. Juliette why don't you tell Jay about our date that we had?" Tom suggested.

"I'd….rather not. It's not something I'm proud of." I said looking down.

"You...went on a date with him?" Jay said. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes of course. It was such a fun time. We drank together. We danced. What else did we do Juliette?" He asked me.

"Please don't….." I said unable to raise my head. I could feel Jay's stare. If looks could kill I'd be dead already. But the fact that Tom was going to tell everyone. I wasn't even aware it was happening. But that doesn't matter to Jay.

"Jay I-" I was cut off again.

As I raised my head Jay turned immediately and grabbed Tom's shirt collar. He held Tom up against the wall. His eyes were beyond fury. He then did the unthinkable. Jay reeled his arm back and threw his fist into Tom's face. Tom was shocked himself. He tried to throw Jay off of him but Jay continued to strike him repeatedly. Nick grabbed Jay and held him back. Tom's nose was broken and his face was slightly bloody. Daisy stared in absolute horror. Jordan sat surprised as well. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Juliette. Take Daisy home." Nick said.

"Okay." I said my voice slightly cracking. Daisy and I left the hotel and got into Jay's car and drove off. Nick sat Gatsby down in a chair. Tom was beyond furious. He left to go blow off his anger. Jordan followed after to make sure he didn't kill anyone.

"What have I done Nick? Daisy...she'll never love me now." Gatsby said sadly.

"Daisy? Daisy?! It's all about you isn't it Jay?!" Nick yelled angrily. Gatsby was shocked by his outburst.

"Why do you care about Daisy when you had Juliette? Why did you even go after her if you still had feelings for Daisy. If you hadn't gone after her then I…" Nick trailed off.

"You sound like you love her." Gatsby said getting up.

"...I do love her. And at least I can say my feelings are true. I didn't throw them onto her because I couldn't have someone else. You didn't even love her." Nick said.

"No! I did love her. I still do. I was so caught up with Daisy but when I met Juliette….she made everything better. I was able to live my life normally. But I lost her once but I won't do it again." He said.

"No Jay. You had your chance. You don't deserve Juliette." Nick said.

"Well then. We'll see who she chooses...old sport."

Daisy and I drove through the town. It was already nighttime. I felt the anger build up inside of me. Here I was sitting next to the woman who Jay cheated on me with. I had half a mind to speed towards a cliff and jump out, leaving her to sink. But that's a terrible way of thinking.

"Juliette?..." Daisy said softly.

"Yes?" I replied with a not so happy tone.

"I….I'm sorry. I've just been so angry with Tom. I had to get him back. Please believe me Juliette I never meant to take Jay away from you." She said tears forming.

I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at her, even though I really wanted to. But she had a point. Tom cheated on her countless times, any wife would be fed up with it.

"Is that really the reason?" I asked.

Daisy was silent for a while, then she spoke.

"I was lonely. When Jay and I were together it was amazing. I felt...like I was alive again. But, Jay was so caught up in the past. And I'm married now….we could never go back to the way things were. I honestly don't know if I still love him or...if it was just a phase." She said looking down.

I didn't know what to say after that. For a few minutes we drove in silence. I thought we'd get home without any trouble but I was wrong. Very very wrong. Daisy started to cry again. I looked over to reassure her and then looked back. As I ahead a woman ran out into the road! I swerved trying to avoid her. But another car came in our direction. I started to panic. I swerved again and as I opened my eyes it happened. A loud bang as the car hit the woman. She rolled over it as she flew into the air. I stopped the car as the woman hit the ground. Her chest ripped open. Her body was stiff and unmoving. I was mortified. People all around began to gather. I heard the faint screams of someone yelling, 'Oh god! Oh my god! Myrtle!' I quickly got back in the car and drove off. Both Daisy and I shocked. I was so scared I sped off in the car. I dropped Daisy off at her house and drove back to my house. I hid the car in the woods and locked everything in my house. I was losing it. I killed a woman. I climbed into bed and hid under the covers, hoping to put this awful night behind me.

The next morning I woke up feeling horrible. The events of last night haunting me. What should I do? Who do I call? I paced around back and forth thinking out loud.

"Oh god what have I done? What do I do?" I said. I snapped out of my frantic state by the phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello Juliette." Leona said.

"Oh. How are you Leona?" I said.

"Oh I'm well. But there's someone who wants to talk to you." She said. I waited for a minute until someone came back to the phone.

"Hi Juliette!" Said a woman happily.

"We've missed you!" Said a man.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked shocked.

"We've been dying to see you. You haven't called since you moved to East Egg. We're having a tea party at Leona's house please come join us." She said.

Before I could respond she hung up. I started to become very nervous. I would have to remain calm. Besides it can't get any worse, right? I got into my car and drove to Leona's house. It was a bungalow just like Nick's house. But it was bigger. I walked in to see my worst nightmare. Sitting on the right of my mom was Jay and on the left to my dad was Nick. Leona sat in a chair.

"Juliette you're here." Leona said.

"Yeah...I wish I wasn't." I said.

"Well don't be shy. Sit." She said. I sat down feeling very uneasy. Leona gave everyone some tea and sandwiches. I tried to calm my nerves by eating.

"Ok. I'll just ask. Which one of these good looking men is your soon to be husband?" Said my mother.

I started choking. Leona patted me on the back.

"Mother!" I said.

"Oh don't get so upset Juliette. Before you left you were saying how you wanted to find your prince charming. She even drew out a castle and put it up in her room." She said to Gatsby and Nick.

"Mother please! Not in front of company!" I yelled hiding my face.

"Well...I'm not going to sit here and act like everything's okay. Juliette I want you to marry me." Jay said getting up. No words could describe the shock on everyone's faces.

"No she's not. I want to be the one to marry Juliette." Nick said getting up as well.

"Oh my." Leona said.

"Um...Juliette. You're going to have two husbands?" Mother asked.

"What no!" I said. Nick and Jay started going back and forth on who I should marry. As I was about to speak my father stood up.

"Alright that's enough. Neither of you are going to marry my daughter." He said. All of us stared at him.

"That's right. Leona told us how you cheated on her with that Buchanan girl Mr. Gatsby. And we all know about your illegal alcohol business. You're just as guilty Mr. Carraway. You knew about all of this and told no one."

"Now Burnside you're being to rash-" My father cut her off.

"Am I Maryanne? Am I? These two are no good for her. We never should've let her move here! She's been doing god knows what. Pack your bags Juliette. You're coming home." He said.

"Mr. Quinn I assure you-" Gatsby was cut off.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. We are going back home right now." He said.

"I can't go." I said.

"Really? And why not?"

"Because...I….I killed someone." I said breaking down. Things have gotten from bad to worse.

 ***After reading all of this I want you guys to tell me who Juliette should be with. Nick or Gatsby. Or a secret third ending...she leaves. That's it.***


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***It's finally here! Sorry this took way to long. I had absolutely no idea what to do for this chapter. But it's here.***

Nick, Jay, my mother and father all stared at me. No one could believe their ears. I almost didn't believe myself. But It was the truth. I had killed someone. Not just anyone, but Myrtle. I didn't realize it at the time but I had ran over Tom's mistress. He'll probably get back at me for it later.

"Wait a minute...what do you mean you killed someone? How? Surely you must be joking." My father said.

"The night I drove Daisy home...Myr-a woman...ran out into the road. I tried to avoid her but.." I held my head down.

"Oh dear...what do we do?" My mom asked.

"This is your fault!" He yelled at Gatsby and Nick.

"If she hadn't moved here in the first place none of this would have happened!"

"What has happened is not because of us old sport." Gatsby said.

"Oh yes it. Juliette was a regular girl with a bright future. She could've married a man who would love her not hurt her. One that at the first sight of trouble he would take the appropriate action." He said.

"Father it's not up to you who I choose! It's my life!" I yelled.

"That's enough! I know what's best for you. And these two are nothing but trouble!" He shouted.

"You don't even know them! I'll do what I want and you can't stop me!" I yelled leaving.

"Look at what you've done Burnside. We are not just gonna make her up and leave." Maryanne said. She stopped Gatsby and before either of them could leave as well. "Hold on you two. Let her be for now. Can we all just sit and discuss this?"

"But…." Gatsby sighed. The two of them then sat down.

"I'm not changing my mind Maryanne. These two are nothing but trouble for her." Burnside said.

"But uncle. Nick and Jay are great for Juliette." Leona replied.

"Great? Great?! This-" Burnside was about to explode, but he was cut off.

"Now Burnside that is enough! How are we going to sort anything out if you keep yelling? Now calm down and talk to these two like a civilized person." Maryanne said. Burnside opened his mouth and closed it after a few seconds. He sat down unhappy but calm. She cleared her throat. "Now, we're going to take turns. Nick you can go first. Tell us how you feel about our daughter."

"Okay. I love her. Ever since we met at the party. But I felt as though I didn't stand a chance because I knew she would fall for Jay. And….I was slightly happy when she said Jay was in love with Daisy. I felt I finally had a chance." He said. "You had yours let me have mine."

"Okay. Jay." She replied.

"When I first met her I was mesmerized. I thought I could never love anyone else again. But the moment she fell into my arms I felt the same connection that I had with Daisy that I had with her. I hurt her the first time but I want another chance." Gatsby said.

"But that's just it Jay. I would never hurt Juliette in such a way. You tossed her aside. Your obsession with Daisy drove her away. Instead of making her happy you caused her to cry." Nick said.

"I know I did old sport, and I want to make up for it. I want to treasure her. I want to buy her the world itself. I want to show her how much I really care." He said.

"You two are so adamant about this. If you guys care this much about Juliette why haven't either of you told her this?" Burnside asked.

"I'm sure she'll be happy if either of you told her this." Leona said.

"Or as confused as a deer." He muttered.

"Burnside!" Maryanne replied.

While all of that was happening I had stopped at a bar. I wasn't drinking alcohol or anything like that. I just sat thinking about everything. I loved Jay, that was obvious. But what about Nick? When he kissed me I didn't feel anything. At least I don't think I did. Thinking about it now my heart jumped.

"Ah! What's wrong with me?! I like Jay not Nick!" I said aloud to myself. Two guys passing by stared at me. I hid my face in embarrassment. I ordered some tea. It was the only non-alcoholic thing on the menu. As I was about to take a sip someone sat down next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" Said an oh so familiar voice.

"Oh god. Tom Buchanan." I said. He wore a very expensive looking suit with a strong smelling cologne.

"Now please Juliette. I understand that you're upset with me over the whole kiss thing. But was it really that bad?" He asked placing his hand on top of mine.

"Yes. It was." I said moving away. "I'll have to rinse my mouth out with dirt."

"Come now. I'm sure you'd like to try it again." He said placing his hand on my thigh.

Okay that's it. I clenched my fist tightly and threw it into his face. He grabbed his nose. It wasn't at all healed since Jay punched him. He looked at me furious. But then something strange happened. He calmed down and fixed his tie. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose. He put it back in his pocket after checking for blood. I got up and moved to a different seat.

He walked over and sat by me again. "Tom I would really like to be alone." I said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being a gentleman. Please let me buy you a drink." He said pulling out his wallet. I groaned and placed my head in my hand. I'm going to be here for a while. While I was being held against my will I hoped things were going better at Leona's house.

"Well then have you two come to a decision?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm going to marry her. No me!" Gatsby and Nick said at the same time.

"Oh my god." Leona said quietly.

"How long have we been at this?" Maryanne asked.

"35 minutes." Burnside replied. A slightly loud knock was at the door. Leona got up and answered. All of a sudden Daisy ran in.

"Jay!" She yelled.

"Daisy?" He said. She ran into his arms.

"Jay let's go please. Let's go live the life we've always wanted." She said.

"Daisy calm down. Where is all of this coming from?" He asked.

"Where? From my heart silly." She replied.

"Well I guess Nick get's to marry her! Let's go home!" Burnside said getting up.

"Burnside!" Maryanne yelled. He sat back down angry.

"Daisy why are you here?" Nick asked.

"Because Nicky. I want to marry Jay. Just like we planned." She said.

"What about Tom?" Leona asked.

"Tom? Tom wants Juliette. He can have her. I still have you right Jay?" She asked.

Things were starting to go from bad to worse. While that was happening Tom was talking my ear off. "Juliette are you okay? You seem bored." He said.

"I am. Look what do you want?" I asked.

"Well I was going to save this but…" He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small dark blue box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a very expensive looking diamond ring. Juliette will you marry me?"

…...WHAT?!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I stood there utterly shocked. Everyone in the bar stared at the both of us. I did the only thing I could think of and that was too leave. I walked far away until Tom stopped me. I still can't believe any of this is happening.

"Juliette wait." He said grabbing my arm.

"Tom. Why me? Why do you wanna marry me?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't give him the time of day. But something tells me he's being absolutely serious.

"Because Juliette. The same reason Nick and Gatsby are in love with you. Even though you are poor you're just as beautiful as someone like Daisy." He replied.

"But you're married to Daisy. What about your reputation? What about Myrtle?" I asked.

"I don't care about my reputation. And Myrtle….our relationship was meant to end sooner or later." He said. "But with you, you don't care about money or any of that. You don't try to impress anyone and you speak your mind."

"Speak my mind? Not speaking my mind is what got me into all of this. I hold it all in until I can't take it anymore. And Tom even if Nick and Jay were in the picture I still couldn't be with you." I said.

"Why not? I can change." He pleaded.

"No Tom. I don't know for sure if you mean that. But even if I wanted that kind of relationship with you I still wouldn't know who to choose." I said. I stared down at my shoes. They were the same ones I would wear to work. They were old and worn out. "I love Jay….but he's hurt me. And I'm so unsure about Nick."

"...I understand. But at least think about my offer." He said. "Let me take you home."

I didn't feel like walking back to the house. So I agreed to let Tom take me back home. Everything was beginning to spiral out of the control at the house.

"Well Jay. Daisy's right here. Are you gonna leave with her?" Nick asked.

"Daisy please just leave." Gatsby said.

"No Jay I want to be with you." She said.

"While that was happening I walked up to the door of the house. Tom hadn't left yet so he was still waiting in the car. As I reached for the door I heard Jay's voice. "Daisy I can't." He replied. at the house.

"Well Jay. Daisy's right here. Are you gonna leave with her?" Nick asked.

"Daisy please just leave." Gatsby said.

"No Jay I want to be with you." She said.

While that was happening I walked up to the door of the house. Tom was still waiting in his car. As I reached for the door I heard Jay's voice. "Daisy I can't." He replied.

I stopped immediately. They were having some kind of discussion. I put my ear to the door. "But why Jay. We were together before why can't we be like that again?" She asked.

"Daisy. I love Juliette. And I want to be with her." He said.

"But Jay...I'm carrying your child." She said.

"What?" He said shocked.

"What?" Nick, Burnside, Maryanne, and Leona said.

My heart sank. I slowly backed away from the door. My mind was racing. I ran back to Tom and got into the car. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Please let's just go." I said my voice cracking. Before I knew it I was crying. I mean just think about it. This is what Jay has always wanted, a family with Daisy. And I know she's not going to back down now.

He drove back to my house. My legs wouldn't move. I sat there crying and holding myself. He carried me inside into my room. "Juliette tell me what's bothering you?" He said.

"Daisy….she's pregnant. And I'm gonna lose Jay to her all over again." I said.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." He replied.

"No I won't!" I yelled. "You don't understand. They both have history. They were destined to be together. I mean just look at me. I can't even give a man that loves me an answer."

"You don't need Jay to be happy Juliette. You'll find someone else. You have Nick and myself." He said.

I didn't say anything to Tom after he said that. And I don't know what came over me. But I wiped my tears away and pulled him close until our lips connected. At first it was small, but then it grew bigger and more intense. It was the most intense kiss that I have ever experienced. I have no idea what I'm doing but I don't care anymore. Daisy can have Jay and Nick….like I said I was unsure about my feelings for him. We fell back onto the bed. There was no going back now.

The next morning I woke up still feeling awful. But an immediate feeling of regret filled me. I looked over to see Tom lying next to me. I was mortified. I just sat there shaking and eventually I just started crying. He woke up from the sound.

"Juliette what's wrong?" He asked.

"Please just leave." I said.

"I don't understand. We didn't do anything wrong. It was mutual." He said.

"Get out!" I yelled. He put his clothes on and left not to long after. I lied there for 20 minutes before I heard a knock on the door. "Um….! One second!" I said putting on clothes. I opened the door to see my mom standing there.

"Juliette dear where have you been?" She asked coming in.

"Um...well.." I said closing the door.

"I saw Tom Buchanan leave here. What did he say? Did he threaten you?" She asked.

"No. He didn't. I'm fine." I said lying.

"Alright then. Well let's head out. I've booked us a reservation for lunch." She said.

We both left and headed for the restaurant. I couldn't bear to tell her. I avoided Nick and Jay to the best of my ability. I avoided Tom at all costs. He'd call my phone countless times and even drive past my house. This went on for weeks. During that time I had been feeling sick off and on lately. But I brushed it off. I figured today would be a normal day though. Leona had come to visit. Just the two of us. No mention of the current marriage situation. We sat there in silence for a bit before she spoke.

"So...how have you been? I haven't seen you in sometime." She said.

"I've been fine. Somewhat…" I said looking away. Before I could say anything else I immediately felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. After I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Juliette are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess." I replied. "I'm just tired."

"Let's get you into bed." She said helping me to my room. "I'll call the doctor to make sure you're okay."

After a few minutes the doctor arrived. He checked my vital signs and other things. "Ms. Quinn how long have you been feeling sick?" He asked.

"Over the past few weeks." I said.

"And you've been feeling tired as well?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well all I can say is congratulations. I'd say you're about 4 weeks pregnant."

"...pre…..pregnant?"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ ***Here it is the final chapter! Who knows maybe there will be a continuation...***_

The doctor left not too long after. I sat at the kitchen table. Pregnant...pregnant. That word just kept swirling around in my head. I just couldn't believe it. How could I have let this happen?

"Well this is good isn't it? I'm sure Jay will be happy." Leona said.

"He's not the father." I said holding my head in my hands.

"Nick?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then who?"

"Tom." I said.

"...No. Not him. Please let it be some other Tom." She begged.

"I wish it was. I made such a big mistake Leona. What am I going to do?" I said.

"We have to tell Maryanne and Burnside." She replied grabbing her bag.

"Now? I can't." I said.

"Juliette you have to stop hiding. It's time to be an adult. Now let's go." She said throwing my clothes at me.

She was right. I hated to admit it but she was right. Throughout my time being here every time I couldn't handle something I cried about it. It's about time I stopped crying and became an adult. I'm 21 years old not 12. And I should start acting like it. I put my clothes on and we drove over to where my mom and dad were staying. Knocking on the door I felt a huge knot form in my stomach.

"Juliette Leona. Come in." My mom said. We walked inside. I was too nervous to sit.

"Everything okay?" My dad asked.

"Mom dad there's no easy way to say this so I'm gonna come right out with it. A few weeks ago I had...relations with Tom Buchanan. And...I'm pregnant." I said. There it was, I said it.

They were silent for a bit. "Finally! It's about time." My mom said.

"We've been waiting for this for a while." My dad said getting up. He went over to the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Leona asked.

"It's simple. We came here so Juliette could get married. But we didn't expect two guys to fight over her. But since we knew she couldn't make a decision on her own we made it for her." My mom said.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Jay Gatsby was born a poor man. Plus he's not that well known. Nick is an emotionless weirdo. But Tom..he's a wealthy man known throughout East and West Egg." He replied. As he said that he dialed a number. Soon someone picked up. "Tom? Yes everything worked out great."

"You planned this…." I said.

"Juliette...we only want what's best for you." My mother replied. "With Tom you can have a much more comfortable life."

"No. It's so you can have a better life! A baby is growing inside me and it's from a man I don't love!" I said.

"Tom she's just being emotional of course she's excited. Yes we'll talk about it more later. Goodbye." My dad said before hanging up. "Now Juliette if all of this goes well we'll make a fortune."

"I don't care about money! I came here to start a new life. I wanted to live normally not high class." I said.

"Oh please. You would have been living high class with Gatsby. You certainly wouldn't have been living high class with nick." He replied.

"If I was with either of them I know I would love them. With Tom there is no love." I said. I was to hurt and angry to stay so Leona drove me over to Jay's mansion. I had to tell him. And it was going to be now. I knocked on the door and a butler greeted me. He led me inside to where Jay was out back swimming with Nick.

"Juliette." Nick replied. They got out and went over to me. "Is everything okay?"

"We haven't heard from you. And you weren't taking any of my calls." Jay said.

"...Everything's fine." I lied. "What's going on?"

"Well...we decided that Leona was right. We shouldn't be fighting. It is up to you, whoever you choose we'll be happy with." He said.

"Oh...that's great." I said.

How could I tell them. They had finally gotten along. And would they forgive me? There was a knock at the door. The butler opened it and in came Daisy and Tom. Great. But this was different. Daisy was carrying a bag inside and butlers followed behind her carrying more. Tom was also carrying a bag but this bag looked a lot like...mine. Nick, Jay and I walked into the hall. I looked down to see a small girl playing with a doll. She looked a lot like Daisy.

"Daisy what is this?" Jay asked.

"Oh it's wonderful Jay. I'm coming to live with you." She said.

"What?" I replied.

"Haven't you told them?" She asked.

"Told us what?" Nick asked.

"Juliette is carrying my child." Tom said. "And she'll be staying with me in my manor while Daisy stays here."

My heart dropped. Jay and Nick looked back at me. Their eyes were filled with sadness. Just like that everything was out in the open. It didn't seem real. "Jay...Nick...I" But I couldn't form the words. They turned away from me. Nick walked out while Jay just held his head down.

My entire world shattered. Daisy was having her butlers place things around while she took her daughter upstairs. Tom grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the mansion. Everything was slipping right out of my hands, my life, my dreams, everything. It felt as though the ground beneath me just vanished. I couldn't keep it in anymore and tears flowed from my eyes. I was crying so uncontrollably that Tom had to carry me to the car. My life at this point was over.

6 months have passed since then. I was living with Tom. Daisy was living with Jay and Nick was alone. My parents were visiting every single day. They acted as though we were a happy family. All they wanted was money. I'm ashamed to even call them mom and dad. As far as I'm concerned they're dead to me. I sat there at the dining table, a plate of croissants with berries and cream sat in front of me. Tom was across just eating. He looked up at me.

"Something wrong? You've hardly touched your food." He said.

"I don't have an appetite." I said.

"Well at least drink some punch." He replied.

I looked at the glass in front of me. It was a bright orange with hints of red. It was mango strawberry punch. "It has mangos in it. I'm allergic." I said.

"Well what do you want?" He asked.

"To punch you." I said quietly. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

After breakfast I went up to my room. It was too big for one person. I stood out on the balcony. I could see Jay's mansion slightly from here. I had long since given up hope. It was so far away yet so close. I reached out wishing to just touch it. But reality hit me when I nearly fell over the railing. I caught myself and looked down at my now enlarged stomach. I sat down in a chair and stared up at the sky.

"That's right….I forgot you're here too." I said.

3 months had passed since that day. I thought I was going to remain here forever. That is until now. The clock filled the entire room as I sat there reading a book. It was way past midnight. Tom wasn't home so I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I looked over to see the door open. In comes Tom with his suit all messed up and strands of his hair out of place. I saw a woman rush out of view.

"Oh Juliette. What are you still doing up?" He said trying to fix himself.

"Another one...guess you really were lying." I said going back to my book.

"Let me get you to bed." He said going over to me.

"I'm fine here. Go to bed with her." I said.

He walked over and closed the door. Then he walked back and sat down beside me. "Juliette I'm sorry. You know I love you." He replied.

I moved away from him. "Yeah I know. You've only said every time you come home with someone else."

"Come on put that book down and let's go upstairs." He said trying to remove the book from my hands. I smacked his hand away and went towards the stairs. "Wait Juliette." I didn't say anything and kept walking. All of a sudden I felt myself fall back. I hit the floor with a loud thud. He had pulled me to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"You listen here! I brought you here and gave you everything! Now you're going to do as I say or else!" He replied. He pulled his hand back. I felt a great deal of pain as he hit me. I was terrified. The last thing I remember was being struck again before losing consciousness. When I came too it was morning. I was still on the floor. My eye was throbbing. I got up and looked in the mirror. My face was bruised and my right eye was swollen.

"Bastard...hit me with his ring finger." I said. I knew I had to get out of there. I checked around the entire mansion. Tom wasn't home. This may be my only opportunity. I grabbed a suitcase and packed it. From there I went back to my old house. Surprisingly someone was there. It was Nick. He was standing in front of my door. "Nick?"

"Juliette." He said. I ran over and hugged him to the best of my ability. "What happened to you?"

"...Tom hit me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I should've never let you go with him." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I….I was thinking about everything. And I wanted to fight for you. I know I don't have much to offer like Jay or Tom but I do love you." He said embracing me.

Even though I love Jay Nick has always been there for me. If it wasn't for my feelings for Jay I would gladly be with Nick. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He pulled me close to him and closed the gap between us. This is probably the most uncomfortable kiss of my life, because of my giant stomach. Then I felt a sharp pain. I pulled away.

"What's wrong Juliette?" He asked.

I looked down at myself. Water was seeping down my legs. "The baby's coming…." I managed to get out.

"Okay don't panic. We have to get you to the hospital." He said. He helped me into his car and we drove off. Childbirth was the most intense pain I had ever felt. But having Nick there made me happy. Well he did outside for a few minutes. I think he fainted. Afterwards I laid in the bed looking at the ceiling.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello Ms. Quinn." A nurse said bringing in my baby. "I just wanted you to know it's a boy." She replied handing him to me.

I took him in my arms and stared down at him. He had a somewhat full head a hair. His hair was black like Tom's but his eyes were sky blue like mine. "Maybe your hair color will change." I said quietly. The door opened again. Nick and Jay walked in. "Jay."

"Juliette." He said. They sat down beside me. He looked down at the infant. "What will you name him?"

"His name is Anthony." I said.

I handed him to Jay and got up. I knew Tom was looking for me and I had to be gone by the time he came. "Juliette what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm leaving. I have to." I replied.

"No you can't. You can stay here with me. With us." Jay begged.

"Daisy's carrying your child. She'll never agree. And Tom's the father. If I stayed with you or Nick he could just have you thrown in jail or something." I said putting on my jacket. "Besides...I don't want Anthony to look up to that man."

I took him from Jay and left the hospital. Even though they didn't want me to go they helped me get everything I needed for him. Then they drove me to the docks. I knew where I was going. To my aunt in Kansas. I got a ticket and boarded the boat. Jay and Nick looked up at me from below. As it sailed off I waved goodbye to them. Goodbye to West and East Egg. Goodbye to the life that I had become so accustomed to. Surprisingly the people on the boat had the necessities I needed to take care of Anthony. I made it to Kansas after a few days.

My aunt lived on a ranch. I carried my suitcase up to her house and knocked on the door. "Juliette. How are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm good aunt Silvia." I replied.

"And who is this?" She said taking Anthony.

"This is Anthony. He's my son." I replied.

"You had a child? Who's the father?" She asked.

"I'll tell you all about it after I sit down." I said.

After getting settled in I told her everything that had happened to me while I lived in East Egg. When I actually told someone the story it sounded pretty crazy myself. Before I realized it a few weeks had passed. I had gotten a call from Leona. A man had tried to kill Tom. Apparently he was Myrtle's husband. My past had came back but Tom had payed for it. She also told me that Jay had left Daisy.

Nick and Jay were on their way here. I knew I had to chose between them. Whoever came first was going to be my decision. It was the only way I could think of choosing. I sat in the living room rocking Anthony. He had fallen asleep not to long after. I placed him in his crib and went into the kitchen. This has been on crazy adventure in my life. I knew it wouldn't be the end of it. I looked out the window. The sky was clear and the sun shined bright.

Either of them would be here soon. I knew the other would understand my decision. I walked away from the window and began to clean up. Reminds me of my days as a maid. A set of books sat on the coffee table. The one on the very top was called 'Daily Housewives.' I opened the book and flipped through it. Soon there was a knock at the door. I placed the books down and opened it. And standing there was…

 **The End**

 ***You decide who she ends up with!***


End file.
